La nuit la plus longue de ma vie
by april shortbread
Summary: la scène de l'auberge vue du point de vue de Jamie - TOME 1 - Partie 3 - "Le commandant de la garnison"


La nuit la plus longue de sa vie

_par Avril Shortbread_

\- MMMPFFF !

Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait sa détermination se ramollir. Il n'en était pas de même pour son sexe dont l'érection commençait à l'irriter violement.

Après tout il n'était pas la nourrice de cette « gourgandine » qui offrait de partager sa chambre au premier venu…

Et précisément, il n'était pas le premier venu : il était Laird, ces ancêtres s'étaient illustrés, depuis des siècles à travers l'Histoire de ce pays, il pouvait par sa naissance et son éducation prétendre aux meilleurs partis.

Il n'avait pas préservé sa virginité – et cela avait été herculéen

plus d'une fois – pour la jeter aux orties avec la première venue : cette sassenach,, sortie de nulle part avec ses airs supérieurs et son accent anglais indéfinissable qui d'un simple regard pouvait vous glacer les sangs et vous faire sentir misérable.

Préserver sa vertu lui avait toujours paru incontournable – difficile- mais incontournable. Il avait toujours su au plus profond de son être qu'il devait se garder pour un instant précis, une personne particulière.

Cette attente étant comme la longue préparation qui précède une cérémonie sacrée et unique.

Et ce n'était certainement pas ce soir qu'il gâcherait tant d'années de continence pour culbuter cette vipère d'Albion qui sortirait de sa vie aussi vite qu'elle y avait débarquée.

La colère bouillait dans les veines de Jamie.

Puis, il eu la vision ridicule de lui-même, vêtu de blanc avec une bucolique couronne de fleur d'oranger sur la tête.

C'est vrai que son état bien connu de vierge faisait la joie de ses compagnons highlanders.

Combien de fois, le soir, au coin du feu, il avait été la cible de leurs plaisanteries grasses.

Mais à cet instant il se sentait prêt à bondir sur ses jambes, à défoncer sa porte et la clouer violement sur sa couche en lui empoignant les cheveux, bâillonnant ses cris et à la posséder violement, l'écartelant et la laissait quasi morte à bout de souffle. Puis il quitterait la chambre sans un regard pour elle…

Le regard, c'était ça le problème de Jamie. Il passait son temps à essayer de capter l'image de Claire à chaque instant de ces longues journées passées à sa proximité.

Il essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, détournant les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction.

Cet après-midi, quand le long convoi de chevaux s'était arrêté pour une pause, il n'avait pas résisté à la suivre à distance quand elle était descendue se rafraichir au ruisseau.

Il était resté là, cacher derrière un rocher à l'épier comme un idiot.

La regarder lui procurait une sorte de douleur sourde, mais ne pas la voir était encore pire.

Angus avait certainement raison : elle était une sorcière et c'était là son pouvoir.

Il se retourna péniblement, ne trouvant pas sa place : jamais un plancher ne lui avait paru aussi dur !

Que lui avait-il dit déjà avant d'aller se coucher ? Ah oui !

« On croira que j'attend mon tour ! »

Pathétique, l'imbécile qu'il était avait tenté un trait d'esprit mais avait juste réussit à être insultant….

Il se blottit sous la couverture… la couverture de Claire !

Elle l'avait à peine touchée mais il imaginait y sentir son odeur. Une senteur qu'il avait perçue quand elle se tenait assez près de lui : un mélange de senteurs végétales et familières presque domestiques…comme de traverser un jardin pour rentrer dans une maison où cuisait du pain…oui, c'était ça : comme rentrer à la maison.

Son érection était de plus en plus pénible. Il essayait d'évoquer des images lénifiantes : une truite brillant dans l'onde de la rivière, sa sœur Jenny préparant une tarte….

Et si Claire n'avait pas encore changé d'avis. Peut être qu'en lui demandant gentiment, humblement… elle serait toujours d'accord pour partager sa chambre ?

La seconde suivant, le grand corps de Jamie était collé à la porte de Claire, la main crispée sur la poignée.

Il marqua une hésitation.

A travers l'huis, une respiration profonde et régulière lui parvint. Le témoignage d'un sommeil paisible et confiant.

Confiant ! il évoqua la petit lueur toujours présente dans le regard de Claire, derrière son apparente assurance : le regard d'un animal traquée qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment.

Sauf à cet instant, où elle dormait en paix car elle se sentait en sécurité grâce à la présence de ce jeune highlander couché en travers de sa porte.

Jamie ne sentait plus aussi misérable s'il pouvait faire que les choses soient ainsi et il en fut réconforté.

Si ce n'était cette foutue érection qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il décida de prendre les choses « en main » et s'administra une robuste et rapide caresse solitaire dont la puissante jouissance le surpris et le plongea dans un profond sommeil hanté de rêves.

_J'étais dans une forêt. Tout me semblait à la fois étrange et familier._

_Une vive lumière estivale laissait filtrer ses rayons à travers les feuillages et colorait de taches crues les hautes fougères._

_Des éclats de voix proches attiraient mon attention, je marchais vers elles. J'arrivais dans une clairière où un groupe de jeunes femmes, habillées de couleurs vives s'affairait autour d'une haute pierre dressée, la décorant de guirlandes de fleurs, de fruits, de rubans._

_Elles m'aperçurent, stoppant net leurs activités et me fixèrent de leurs regards interrogateurs. Une petite blonde vêtue de bleu pointa son doigt dans ma direction en s'esclaffant d'un rire aigu et moqueur, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer l'hilarité de tout le groupe à mon égard._

_L'effet d'être la cible de leurs railleries me parut fort désagréable._

_Une des femmes s'éloigna des autres pour s'enfoncer dans le sous bois. Je ne voyais pas son visage, elle était de dos._

_Mu par une force irrésistible et indépendante de ma volonté, je la suivis. _

_Elle marchait très vite et malgré mes grandes enjambées j'avais du mal à la rattraper. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'avance sur moi et je n'apercevais plus que par intermittence l'éclair de sa robe rouge entre les arbres._

_Comme souvent dans les rêves, j'avais la sensation que le sol ne dérobait sous mes pieds et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à avancer. La femme avait disparue._

_L'instant suivant, il faisait nuit, un orage allait éclater. _

_J'avançais sur un chemin sous la lune qui m'éclairait faiblement. J'ajustais mon plaid sur mes épaules pour me protéger._

_Un éclair déchira le ciel et un déluge commença à tomber._

_A l'issue d'un temps qui me parut interminable, je commençai à deviner plus que je ne les voyais les premières maisons d'un village. Tout dormait, l'obscurité régnait._

_Je continuai en longeant la rue principale._

_Je reconnaissais ce village, mais son nom m'était impossible à dire : comme un mot sur le bout de la langue qui refuse de sortir…_

_Je repérai sur ma gauche la masse sombre et imposante de l'église._

_A ma droite, dans les bourrasques de vent, le chant d'une fontaine sur la place._

_Enfin, quelque rares fenêtres faiblement éclairé jetaient leurs lueurs pâles sur des détails de la rue : le pavé luisant, une borne à cheval… et un étrange objet !_

_« Boîte » aurait été le mot le plus proche pour le décrire si ce parallélépipède dressé n'avait été de taille à accueillir un homme. Il semblait comporter une porte à cet effet d'ailleurs. Il était constitué d'une structure en bois d'un rouge insensé qui supportait un alignement de petites vitres carrées sur toutes ses faces, ce qui le rendait transparent. C'était invraisemblable !_

_Mais je devais inexorablement continuer ma route, appelé comme par un aimant vers un point que le situais à la sortie du village prés d'un vieux calvaire couvert de mousse._

_Je vis de loin la fenêtre éclairée à l'étage d'une bâtisse qui m'attirait comme un moustique sur une flamme._

_En m'approchant, j'y distinguais une silhouette. _

_C'était Claire !_

_A la lueur d'une bougie posée près de la fenêtre, elle essayait désespérément d'ordonner ses cheveux rebelles avec une brosse. Elle avait l'air très concentrée sur sa tâche._

_J'aurai voulu l'appeler, lui faire signe mais j'étais abattu, comme paralysé._

_C'est à ce moment là que l'homme le plus invraisemblable, s'approcha de moi en me demandant avec un accent sassenach et un air menaçant s'il pouvait m'aider._

_Il était vêtu d'un étrange manteau droit qui lui donnait l'air d'une colonne, coiffé d'un petit chapeau à la forme improbable et il s'abritait sous une sorte d'ombrelle qu'il tenait au dessus de sa tête._

_Il tendit une main vers moi pour toucher mon bras, mais je la vis disparaître en me frôlant._

_Je compris que cet être immatériel était un fantôme et après un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où Claire avait disparue, je fis volte face et je m'éloignais rapidement._

_Je récitai la prière des Morts à St Blane et surtout ne me retournai pas pour conjurer le sort._

A l'aube, des bruits parvenant de la chambre de Claire réveillèrent Jamie : Elle se levait.

En un bon, il fut sur pieds et ramassa ses affaires. Il n'était pas question qu'il croise son regard ce matin. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, traversa comme un voleur la salle de l'auberge où Rupert et Angus buvaient leur premier verre de la journée et se refugia dans l'écurie pour s'occuper des chevaux.


End file.
